Dear Dr Tan,
by Summer Styles
Summary: Tarahashi Tan was alone in his big and lonely manor when an unexpected visitor came and sent him a letter.


This is my first one shot for Dance Central. Finally, a holiday fic! I haven't written one for any holiday so this is a first for me.

It's kind of inspired by the Christmas comic by ***Ziedrak**. Notice I credit them. It shows that I'm not copying, I was merely inspired.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

More than half a year had passed since Dr Tan got sucked in the time stream. Fortunately, he managed to find his way back to the present.

He sat alone in his bedroom like he did for the past eighteen years since his wife Olivia passed away. Tarahashi stood from his bed and walked to his desk. On the desk was a frame with a picture of him, Olivia, and Oblio back when Oblio was only about two years old.

"We were so happy back then," he said as he picked up the frame.

Not long later, a ring came from downstairs. Why, who could be ringing the doorbell this late hour?

Tarahashi slowly walked out of his bedroom and went downstairs. Gently he took a step down, and another, and another, and another, until he finally reached the last step.

He got to the door and looked through the small peephole provided in the middle of the two-door entrance. He saw dark blue and smiled. Tarahashi held the doorknob and opened one of the doors. His smile grew when he saw his son on the front porch.

"You're here!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I was not expecting you to come here."

Oblio smiled at him and gave Tarahashi something that nobody had expected—a hug.

"I have missed you, father," Oblio said as he tightened his hold on his father.

Tarahashi hesitated but hugged his son back. "It's been years since I've been hugged. I haven't felt this much love in a long time."

Oblio let go of his father and his smile faded. "I cannot stay here much longer. I have someplace to be."

Tarahashi's smile disappeared completely. "But son, you've only been here a minute. Why must you leave so soon?"

"Don't be sad, father," Oblio said and his smile returned. "All will be explained in this letter. Goodbye for now."

Oblio placed a kiss on his father's forehead and left Tan Manor in a limousine.

Tarahashi went inside his house and closed the door. He walked to his living room, the letter still in his hand. Finally, he opened the letter, unfolded it, and read it.

_Dear Dr Tan,_

_I'm sure you know that you have not been around for a majority of my childhood. In fact, the first time I remember meeting you is when you approached me and put that mind control helmet on my head._

_You and I might not have gotten to know each other yet. Since I am your son, I just have to let you know something: you may have attempted to destroy dance but you are still the best father that anyone could ever ask for._

_I know you only wanted to destroy dance because you wanted dance to be like how it used to be—structured, organized, and symmetrical—and I get it. I never even expected dance to be like this with all the freestyles and suggestive moves. This may be a little late but I'm sorry for dancing those suggestive moves in the first Dance Central. It is my fault and I take the blame for my behaviour._

_From the day I found out that you are my father I've felt nothing but love (and maybe a bit of hatred for all the right reasons) towards you. I feel today is the best day for me to tell you how I really feel._

_I love you, father. Happy Fathers' Day._

_Your son,  
Oblio_

Dr Tan put the letter down and took a seat on sofa in his home. He could clearly remember the days when Oblio was still young, clutching on his thumb and trying to open his eyes.

"I love you too, Oblio. You were the best son a father could ever hope for, even though we haven't gotten to know each other yet."

He noticed that the bottom of the paper was still folded. When he unfolded that part, he read what was in it.

_P.S. By the way, I also have my own family—complete with a wife and a child. I'm sorry you couldn't be at our wedding. Your grandson is only a few months old but I know he wants to see you._

With the letter, there was a picture in the envelope. It was a picture of Oblio, a blue-haired baby boy, and the girl from the Glitterati.

Tarahashi smiled and then frowned. "His wife is…A MEMBER OF THE GLITTERATI?!"


End file.
